


A Very Bad Week

by AnonymousWriter15



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Protective Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter15/pseuds/AnonymousWriter15
Summary: Peter has gone through a very bad week. He only wanted some peace and quiet but that was apparently too much to ask for!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker has gone through the worst week of his life. It's so bad that it overshadows the Vulture incident. For one, Ned's been sick with the flu since Sunday so he was inevitably absent for the upcoming week. Then MJ goes down by Tuesday which results to Peter being all alone for the rest of the week. But lab days with Mr. Stark usually make it worthwhile but no. Harley Freaking Keener was there and he's apparent hatred for Peter made the latter's week more torturous.

Like seriously! What has Peter ever done to the guy?! From the moment they met, it was like Harley already had a grudge on Peter. The worst part was that the Southern guy makes a full 180 when Tony or anyone else is around. It's so frustrating.

Which then led to his current predicament. Sitting alone in his favorite cafe, sipping hot chocolate on Friday after school. His phone has been vibrating for the last 30 minutes but he hasn't checked it at all. He'll feel bad about ignoring everyone later. For now, he just wants some peace and quiet.

Too bad the universe really wants him to suffer right now.

"Well if it isn't Penis Parker. What are you doing all alone? Your friends finally got bored of you?"

Peter inwardly groans when Flash Thompson comes into his sights. And as if that isn't bad enough, Harry ~~Fucking~~ Osborn is there as well. Great. His bully and cheating ex together. Just ~~fucking~~ great.

"Aww, Petey. Are you still salty that we broke up?" Harry coos. "Well, sorry hun. I'm with Flash now."

Oh how Peter wants to punch that smug smile off their faces. ~~And he probs could get away with it too.~~ Instead, he pointedly ignores them and continues to sip his hot coco.

With a growl, Flash slams a hand on his table. "Don't you know it's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you, Penis?"

"Don't you know it's rude to disrupt a guy's already bad day?" Peter retorts, not even bothering to look at them and resolutely stares at that beautiful tree painting.

He senses Flash's fist and instead of letting it hit him like usual, he dodges. And takes a whole lot of pleasure out of hearing the sickening crack of his knuckles after coming in contact with the hard wooden booth.

Flash yelps and stumbles back. Harry catches him and holds up his broken fist, worriedly. Then he turns to Peter- like it was his fault- and starts barking at him.

"Really, Peter?! You're going to stoop so low just because I didn't love you back!" Harry exclaimed. Now, anyone who wasn't already watching the scene unfold is definitely watching them.

The weirdest part is that Peter doesn't care. Because he knows he didn't do anything wrong. Harry ~~God, Mr. Stark was right. He never should've dated him~~ is just making a scene. In the stupidest way possible.

Peter merely raises an eyebrow at him. He contemplates retorting back or ignoring them when another voice chides in. A very fmailir voice with a very familiar southern accent.

"Hey now. Are you blind or just plain stupid?" Harley ~~Fucking~~ Keener interjects, walking over to Peter with a cup of coffee. He sets it down next to Peter's hot coco and raises an eyebrow at the couple. "Did you not see him punch the damn bench?"

Flash scrambles to stand up and gave Harley a starry-eyed look. "You're Harley Keener!" He exclaims, star-struck. "You're Tony Stark's protégé."

Ah, yes. How could Peter forget. The world may not publicly know that Peter is also Tony's protégé due to his internship being Spiderman-related. But boy the world knows about Harley Keener. The kid that helped Tony beat the Mandarin and possibly the heir to Stark Industries, if they're relationship is anything to go by.

Unexpectedly, instead of preening to the attention like usual, Harley actually snorted. "I know. And you're Flash, the guy Osborn cheated on Peter with."

The couple both turned red in embarrassment at the remark. The people in the cafe also started to murmur and Peter can see at least 5 phones recording.

Harry is quick to defend himself. "H-How do you know that he didn't lie to you when he said that?" He sneered, turning to look at Peter. "Peter had a pretty big crush on me back then."

Harley hums, thoughtfully. He sits down next to Peter who shifts towards the wall with a grumble. Harley takes out his phone and surfs through it for a minute before letting out an "Aha!". He turns the phone towards the couple with a grin.

"Probably because I have undeniable video evidence right here," Harley cheerfully chirps which did not match with his actions.

Although seeing his ex and bully's face pale made Peter want to giggle. He hides it behind his drink. He probably wasn't that successful by the way Harry and Flash glared at him.

"Why do you even care about Penis Parker? He lied about having an internship in Stark Industries. Shouldn't you be reporting him?" Flash angrily, shouts.

Harley laughs at that. "Wow, Pete. They really are dumb idiots," he cackles then fixes them with a cold glare. "First of all, Eugene"- Flash flinches at the tone- "Peter DOES have a Stark Industries internship. It's how we met. Second of all, I care because..."

He turns to Peter who raises an eyebrow at him, and kisses his cheek. "He's my boyfriend," he cheerfully announces.

Peter could hear the entire cafe gasp and yet, all he could register is his own shout of "WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harley Keener is a good-looking guy with a hot bod to match. This Peter knows and accepts. He may not be in good terms with the guy but that doesn't mean he's blind. He also may or may not have mused with the thought of dating him. 

So when Harley had all but announced that they were apparently dating, you cannot blame Peter for sounding so surprised. Although when he finally got his bearings, he realizes sadly that Harley probably just said it to get Harry and Flash off of his back. He curses his blushing face still.

Harry turns to him with a sneer on his lips. "Why do you sound so surprised, Peter?" He then turns to Harley. "Maybe because you're only fake dating?"

Peter, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to stop, cuddles into Harley's side. He hides his face in the crook of Harley's neck. If they were playing this, Peter might as well milk it for all it's worth. 

"It's not fake, Harry. I just wasn't ready to tell other people about us yet," he mutters, still hiding his face. He's pretty sure the blush is still evident though.

To Peter's complete surprise, he hears Harley's heart start beating more rapidly. He also feels his face get hotter. It feels him with glee at the prospect that he isn't the only one affected by this. 

Harley clears his throat and pulls Peter closer that he's practically on his lap. "Do you mind? We're supposed to be on a date and I was already late because of Tony. Can you just leave us alone already?" He grumbles, nuzzling Peter's cheek. It made Peter giggle and he felt Harley smile at that and continued to do so.

A moment passes before Peter hears Harry growl and then heavy footsteps stomping away from them. Still, he doesn't pull away from Harley. If anything, he shuffles closer and whispers a quiet "Thank you."

He feels Harley kiss his cheek with a "No problem, darling" but doesn't let his go. Peter relaxes and in less than a minute, he falls asleep. He doesn't see Harley marvel at his sleeping face nor kiss his nose with a chuckle. He also doesn't hear him say, "Sleep tight, sweetheart. We can talk afterwards." But his dreams are filled with snarky cowboys and date nights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I do love Harry. This idea just came from a fic I read from before where Harry and Peter were dating but the former was cheating on Peter with Flash.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"That was exhilarating!" Peter exclaimed as he walked through the gates. "I wanna go again."

Behind him, Harley stumbles over and drapes himself on Peter's shoulders, his face green. "I don't think that's a good idea," Harley says. "I don't think my stomach could take it."

Peter snorts and leads him to one of the empty benches. "You'd think the guy that rides a motorcycle would love the roller coaster."

Slumping onto the bench, Harley groans as he throws his head back. "I thought so too, darling. But it's got something to do with having no control at all with the direction nor the speed."

Humming, Peter pecks his forehead before walking away. "I'll go get you some water, princess!" He calls out then runs to the nearest food booth he could find. As he made his purchase, he can't help but muse on how they even got to this situation.

After that fiasco at the cafe, Peter and Harley finally decided to actually talk. Or, at least Harley decided on it. Despite the help, Peter was still suitably annoyed and confused as to why Harley hated him for. So after he woke up, he thanked Harley again then told him he could go now. To both his surprise and confusion, Harley refused and had apologized. For how he's been treating Peter the last couple of months. The root of it all was... Jealousy. Apparently, Mr. Stark had constantly been talking about Peter to Harley who had come to the conclusion that he had been relplaced. With this, Peter couldn't really blame him for because he's gone through it too.

Way before he met Harley, Mr. Stark had told him off the boy he met in Tennessee. Peter had in fact heard of the kid that pointed a fucking potato gun at Tony Stark. Back then, he felt replaced too. But Tony had reassured him that neither of them were replacements. It took a couple of weeks before Peter really believed him. And afterwards, he'd been excited to meet Harley. Especially when he heard Tony grumble about how they'd probably blow the lab up every chance they got. So when he did meet Harley, he was incredibly disappointed that it was like meeting another Flash.

He told Harley as much. The face the guy made at being compared to Flash was hilarious though d it made Peter laugh. Harley apologized again and asked what he could do to make it up to him.

Peter had sipped his hot coco, thoughtfully. "Hmm. Take me on a date," he answered, ignoring the flush in his cheeks.

To his surprise, Harley spluttered, obviously not expecting that, but otherwise agreed. If there was a stupid smile on his face as he agreed, Peter don't mention it. He probably had one too.

Which led to a date in Coney Island on Sunday.

"Here you go, your Majesty," Peter teases as he hands the bottle of water to Harley, who glares at him before taking a huge gulp. "Where to next, princess?"

Standing up, Harley pulled Peter close by the waist. "You are having way too much fun with this, darling." He smirks but Peter just snorted. "How about I win you some of those stuffed toys to redeem myself?"

"Go on ahead, cowboy," Peter giggles. "Let's see if you can redeem yourself."  
_________

"Seriously, Pete?" Harley cackles, slapping his knee. "I mean you're obviously a genius so Flash should've known better than try to one-up you."

Beside him, Peter giggles. "I know. And I did try to like not answer as many questions jut to let other people have a chance at recitation. It's not my fault the teacher keeps calling me out."

Currently, they are inside one of the carts of the ferris wheel. They sat beside each other and across from them are numerous stuffed toys in different shapes and sizes. Most are avengers-themed though. 

Coming down from laughing, the two leaned against each other, watching the beautiful sunset.

"Today was really fun," Peter admits, hugging the ironman teddy bear to his chest. "Thanks for taking me here, Harley."

Harley chuckled, slipping an arm around Peter's shoulders and pulls him close. "Thanks for giving me another chance," he whispers. "Is there going to be a next time?"

Humming, Peter intertwines their hands and pulls it to his face. Looking directly into Harley's eyes, he kisses their interlocked hands. "I don't see why not, princess."

With a bright grin, Harley pulls him into a sweet kiss. Maybe his week wasn't so bad after all.

Bonus:

"Friday, where's Harley and Peter?"

"I believe they went on a date, Boss."

"Oh, oka- WAIT WHAT?!"


End file.
